<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Typical Point of View by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901270">Typical Point of View</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari'>Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Typical (Horseland) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Horseland (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal POV, Gen, Horses, Horses POV, Slice of Life, introspective</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2009-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2009-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:02:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A parallel fanfic to a 'Typical Arguement'. This is the horses point of view of the whole matter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Typical (Horseland) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MinorFandomFest, Platonic Relationships</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Typical Point of View</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer - I don't own Horseland.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Each of the horses could argue that their rider had a good head on their shoulders and a good case of common sense. Thus when their riders ended up doing something that lacked common to the sense of the horses, they could only roll their eyes at their riders, figuratively that is. Chili and Pepper felt that there riders had the most common sense out of all the riders at Horseland.</p>
<p>Thus when either Chloe of Zoe went into one of those times that lacked common sense, one might say that Chili and Pepper were hit harder then when the other horse's riders did something impractical from the point of view of the animals. And this had to be one of those days, and one of the worst. It defiantly had to be one of the worst.</p>
<p>It started with Bailey riding off on Aztec into the jumping ring and giving the whole group a thumb's up and a smile. Chloe was the first to react to it saying out loud that it was for her. Chili shook his main. "<em>Oh, seriously… I highly doubt that was for you alone, but for all of us. What would everyone think if I said that it was for me in the context of what Chloe is saying?</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Even though Bailey loves animals a lot… I think he would not want to ever go near you again</em>," came Calypso's reply.</p>
<p>"<em>That is just… it isn't the same context you know</em>," Scarlett neighed at it.</p>
<p>"<em>Fine… what Chili was trying to get at is, everyone knows that it was to everyone, not just one person.</em>" Pepper commented. That was when Zoe commented back to Chloe that she was wrong. "<em>Oh dear… not Zoe too!</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Seriously… our riders are the two best at Horseland… but when it comes to picking out boys, they are very daft</em>," Chili commented.</p>
<p>"<em>I prefer Will to Bailey</em>," Pepper commented.</p>
<p>"<em>Not sure… I think not a good idea</em>," Chili shook his main.</p>
<p>"<em>Let's pair Shep and Angora up</em>," Calypso suddenly joked.</p>
<p>"<em>Is she serious! They are a cat and a dog!</em>" Buttons seemed quite mortified at the concept.</p>
<p>"<em>I believe she was joking…</em>" It was then that Alma made a comment about Chloe and Zoe being loco.</p>
<p>"<em>Yup… their loco</em>," Calypso whinnied. That was when Molly rubbed her neck. "<em>And defiantly not the boy kind of crazy Molly, no matter what you say</em>."</p>
<p>"<em>I have to agree… from seeing how Chloe acts around Bailey… I worry she might get stuck in an insane asylum</em>," Chili shook his head.</p>
<p>Pepper's ears then picked up at Alma's next comment. "<em>Did she just say that she knows Bailey… who doesn't know Bailey… I thought that Bailey was noticing girls… particularly Sarah.</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>I thought so too…</em>" Chili snorted. "<em>I think the only reason Alma hasn't noticed is that she's around when Sarah isn't and it has slowly been developing. I have good horse sense you know.</em>"</p>
<p>Scarlett snorted at this. "<em>Sarah and Bailey? She thinks of Bailey as a brother like she thinks of Molly and Alma as sisters!</em>"</p>
<p>Buttons shook her head. "<em>Then poor Bailey if he really does have a crush on Sarah then.</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Hold on… Chili… doesn't Sarah 'have' a boyfriend… I believe that Chloe and Zoe thought so,</em>" Calypso laughed.</p>
<p>"<em>All right… that isn't funny… we found out that was her cousin… so stop it… oh, did you have to bring up </em><em><span>that</span></em><em> incident Chloe… that was embaressing…</em>" Chili shook his head.</p>
<p>"<em>Well duh… you and Chloe could have been seriously hurt from that lie she told everyone,</em>" Pepper admonished.</p>
<p>"<em>And even I have to admit… it isn't 'girls' that make Bailey nervous… try getting in trouble from one of his little senanigans…</em>" Chilli laughed.</p>
<p>"<em>Not funny at all…</em>" Scarlett commented. She then heard Chloe's mean commented about Bailey having a crush on Sarah before he would Zoe and if her eyes could pop out, they would. "<em>I thought we talked about this… Bailey doesn't have a crush on Sarah!</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Oh, yes he does. Poor Chloe… she doesn't see the truth</em>," Chili muttered. "<em>Poor, poor Chloe</em>."</p>
<p>Pepper then snorted at Zoe's next commented. "<em>Please… Zoe… Sarah does not have a crush on Will! That is laughable… or is it?</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>All right… since when did you two become an expert of the love life of 'my' rider,</em>" Scarlett snorted as Sarah shook her head at Zoe, then rode off.</p>
<p>"<em>Uhh oh… here comes trouble with a capital B and a capital A</em>," Buttons commented, noticing that Bailey had come back. Zoe and Chloe were still argueing when he suddenly spoke up and then stormed off. "<em>Burn… he sure told those two off</em>."</p>
<p>"<em>Hey… that's for Pepper and me to say, not you</em>," Chili snorted.</p>
<p>Button then heard the comment that came from Zoe about Alma having a possible crush on Bailey. She mimicked her rider and stomped her foot. "<em>Alejandro! Alejandro! Alejandro! Alma has a crush on Alejandro!"</em></p>
<p>"<em>Hey… even I know their dating</em>," Chili commented and Pepper agreed.</p>
<p>"<em>They aren't dating… they are only sort of dating</em>," Buttons shook her mane.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>